


RoseGarden Nightmare

by Typewriterman



Series: Discord Scenes [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, Multiple Partners, Predicament Bondage, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:43:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterman/pseuds/Typewriterman
Summary: The choice is simple: you join Salem and are rewarded, or you try resist and live a Nightmare.





	RoseGarden Nightmare

Ruby couldn't remember where she was. Where she had been. She groaned with effort to move only to find herself restrained. Only to feel a heat that built up in her lower belly. Through the slight stinging of sweat Ruby glanced to her right, past the moving bodies surrounding her to see a figure glide across the floor closer into view; Salem.

"Well?" The woman asked without preamble. Hands kept lightly clasped in front of her body, Ruby followed the veins along the pale woman's arms, then ascended the torso up until her eyes met two dark orbs watching her without so much as a semblance of humanity. "This won't stop until I have my way, child."

This. *This.*

Ruby shuddered out a sigh from the statement. It wasn't a threat. Or even a promise. Ruby tried to move again but was still restrained. The feeling of hands; dozens. Hundreds? Of hands roaming all over her body. They squeezed and pressed. Lingered and twirled their fingers. Lips left trails of kisses. Tongues licked. Voices whispered his promise to her. Ruby felt lightheaded for a moment, nearly giving in. Just barely she managed she shake her head, more of a slow turn left and right nearly imperceptible while surrounded by bodies focused on pleasing their target.

"Ruby, we'll always be together"  
"I love you Ruby"  
"Let's run away" "We'll get through this together" "I don't want to lose you"  
"Ruby you're so beautiful"  
"Hngh~" she shuddered as orgasm wracked her body yet once more. For the countless time. She gasped and panted to catch her breath as a new set of fingers found their way inside her, coaxing more pleasure between her legs. "Ahhhhh~"  
Salem, meanwhile, remained patiently waiting for a reply. "Just give in. And this can be your reality. No more worry. No more strife. Just time with your beloved."

"It's...not...real..." Ruby groaned out, turning her face away from an otherwise desirable kiss with one of the Oscars.

"I'm real""I'm real?""You think I'm fake?"  
"Of course I'm real""How could you say that?""My love is real, Ruby""I love you anyway Ruby"

"STOP!" Ruby cried as the electricity pulsed through her and made her body shiver. She didn't want to look at the pairs of his eyes looking back at her. Looks of hurt. Looks of love. Looks of lust. Looks of irritation.

Their lips were brought close to hers once more. Their hands roamed Ruby's body and fingers entwined with hers. Their waist pressed against hers, plunging once more to fill her with their hot girth.

Salem merely turned to exit the room as she did every hour.


End file.
